Why dont you see me the way I see you?
by jessicachihuahua
Summary: Sarah and Jimmy have always been best friends. But lately Sarahs been thinking Jimmy likes her more than a friend. What would happen to their friendship if it turned out he DID like her more than a friend? Sarah always thought she was in love with Double D... but could Jimmy be the guy for her instead?
1. Chapter 1

8-year-old Sarah sat on the carpet in her room playing with her dollies. She would've been outside on that lovely afternoon but school has tired her out and she just wanted to relax with her dolls. School hadn't been easy that day, making her fuse very short. If anyone were to bug her, she would be sure to snap right away. Sarah put down her dollies and eyed her diary, that sat beside her. Couldnt hurt to vent her feelings in it. She grabbed a pen and began to write.

_October 2nd _

_Dear Diary,_

_My teacher is so stupid! She gives me super hard math problems that I dont even understand! The only thing that made me happy today was seeing Double D! He is never stupid like my stupid brother! I wish he noticed me like I notice him, but I think I scare him. I dont know what else to write so I'll talk to you later, diary!_

_Sarah_

Sarah closed her diary and sighed. She looked back at the first day she had fallen for Double D. In the summer, he had given her a beautiful flower. Her heart had soared when he looked her in the eyes, placing the flower in her hands. She thought he loved her, but she was wrong. She had terrified him. He wanted nothing to do with a little girl. It hurt to know this.

Sarahs thoughts were interrupted by someone softly knocking on her bedroom door. She put down her diary and stood up off the ground. She growled. If it was Ed, she was well prepared to explode in his face with anger. She turned the doorknob and opened the door, to reveal Jimmy, her bestfriend. Jimmy was about the same height as Sarah, and he had fluffy blonde hair. He wore a sweater the same colour as her baby blue eyes. Around his head he wore braces, a result of a scam gone wrong.

Sarah smiled, happy to see her bestfriend. "Hi Jimmy! Wanna play dollies!"

Jimmy shook his head. "Thatd be fun, Sarah! But I came here to bring you a flyer. You left school as quick as a bunny, and went inside your house so fast, that Ed, Double D n Eddy gave everyone this flyer expect you!" Jimmy held up the flyer in his hands.

"Whats it for? You know I cant read well." Sarah said in a slightly scolding tone. She stared at the poster. It had a poorly drawn picture in crayon of people danceing on it.

Jimmy smiled and jumped up and down in excitement. "Its a BALL! A fancy dance! And its tonight at 8pm in the cul-de-sac!" he stopped jumping and put his hand on his hip. "It's obviously just one of Eddys scams, but doesn't it look fun?"

Sarah gasped. "Jimmy! It looks like so much fun! I can wear my princess dress!"

Jimmy smiled back and rolled up the poster. "We should get ready together!"

Sarah giggled and agreed, running around her room grabbing things to wear. Jimmy sighed. Sarah had always been his best friend, and he had always loved her. He could never tell her that, though. Shed call him a freak! A loser! ...Wouldnt she? She was a pretty girl, the prettiest girl Jimmy knew, anyway. _Who am I kidding?_ Jimmy thought to himself. _Shes in love with Double D!_

"Why ya just standing around, Jimmy? Help me get ready!" Sarah laughed, grabbing Jimmys arm leading him to pairs of shoes she had laid out. "I wanna wear the pink ones, but since my dress is pink that might be too much pink! Blue would make me look like cottan candy. What pair should I wear?

Before Jimmy could answer, Ed kicked down Sarahs door. It landed on the ground with a thud.

"ED!" Sarah screamed. "You ruined my door!"

Ed looked down at the door and frowned. "Im sorry baby sister! I just came here to ask if you and Jimmy planned on coming to the Ed dance! Eddy wants to know!"

Sarah growled. "Obviously you big lug! I love dances. Now leave me and Jimmy alone!"

Ed, terrified, ran out of the room. Sarah turned back to face Jimmy. "Im sorry about my stupid brother, Jimmy!"

Jimmy smiled back. "Its okay Sarah, I dont like him either! Now...you should go with the pink shoes."

"Thanks, Jimmy!" Sarah smiled back. She stared at her best friend for a moment. People had hinted at her he liked her more than a friend, but that couldnt be true, could it? If it turned out that were true, she wouldnt know what to do. Sarah looked away, realizing she had been stareing at her for a good 10 seconds. "Jimmy, I think you'd better go home and get ready too. I'll come to your house at 7:30, ok?"


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, Sarah was ready. She ran over to her mirror and observed her self. Her pink lacy dress looked quite nice on her, and her high heels made her look taller, and maybe a little older. She had tied her light orange hair into a bun. She had stolen some of her mothers mascara and blush. She really wanted to look older then 8. Maybe then, Double D would like her.

Sarah spun around. "I look pretty!" she said out loud. "And, I look at least 11 years old now-Uh, I think. Okay, maybe at least ten years old. Either way,I look older and more mature!"

Sarah looked out the window. The sun was going down and stars were appearing. It was going to be a magical night, she just knew it. Sarah giggled and skipped out of her room, she felt like a princess, and now she needed her prince. And she was set on her prince being Double D. She opened her front door and stepped outside. It was 7:20. Ten minutes before Jimmy expected her. It couldnt hurt to be ten minutes early, could it? She skipped across the cul-de-sac to Jimmys home.

Sarah knocked on the door, and a few moments later Jimmy opened it.

"You're here a little early!" Jimmy smiled. "Thats okay though, Im ready!" he was wearing a blue tuxedo and his hair was more tame. "We've got a little while before the dance begins, wanna come inside and play for a little bit?"

Sarah nodded and entered Jimmys home. "So what do you think is going to be most fun about tonight, Jimmy?" Sarah asked, as the two climbed the stairs up to his bedroom.

Jimmy smiled. "Everything! Its going to be so magical!"

The two entered Jimmys room and sat down on the carpet carefully, they didnt want to ruin their dance clothing. Jimmy looked at Sarah and tried to smile. "So I'm guessing you wanna dance with Double D?"

Sarah weakly smiled. "I guess so."

Jimmys smile fell into scowl. "Right."

The time flew by and soon enough it was 8 o clock. Sarah and Jimmy giggled in excitement and looked outside Jimmys window. The cul-de-sac had been transformed into a decent looking dance party. Eddy had really outdone himself on this one. Lights were shining and there appeared to be a snack bar. Jimmy and Sarah climbed down from the window and ran down the stairs in excitement. On the way out the door, Jimmy and Sarah were sure to remember 25 cents. Eddy was sure to charge them to join the dance.

In the cul de sac, three boys stood waiting. One, very tall with a buzzcut, another, very short with a smirk on his face, and another who wore a black ski cap. Ed, Edd, n Eddy. Eddy was rubbing his palms together quickly. He knew this scam was sure to get alot of money.

"Remember boys, just do whatever people want." Eddy explained to his pals. "If not, they wont pay!"

Ed raised an eyebrow. "ANYTHING they want? What if they want us to-"

"Keep this under PG Ed!" Eddy growled. "Now relax, and go to the entrance, I think I see Nazz and Kevin coming!"

Ed did as he told and walked up the the entrance the boys had build. Sure enough, Nazz and Kevin were approaching. Kevin didnt look very impressed, but Nazz looked extremely excited.

"Welcome to the Ed dance, you must pay 25 cents!" Ed said to them in his usual goofy tone. Kevin scowled and handed a quarter to Ed, and so did Nazz. Ed smiled. He could buy 2 jawbreakers already, or even a comic if Eddy didnt keep the money for himself. Next to come to the entrance was a skeptical looking Jonny, Plank and Rolf. Although they were suspicious it was all just a scam, they payed a quarter anyway.

"Whats that Plank? You bet the food is going to be made of CARDBOARD?" Jonny said as he entered.

"Aw, who told you?" Ed sighed.

Jonny eyed Ed, but entered the dance anyway, whispering to Plank.

Next in line was Sarah and Jimmy. Ed smiled and held out his hand for 50 cents. Jimmy and Sarah handed him their quarters and giggled as they entered the dance.

Once every kid of the cul-de-sac had entered, the party started. Music was booming and everybody was laughing and having a good time. After alot of dancing with Jimmy, Sarah rushed over to the snack bar to grab a drink. She snatched a cup from Eddy, who tried to make her pay, and began to gulp down the water. After one gulp, she spat it all out on Eddys face.

"This is disgusting! Where'd you get it, the creek?" Sarah exclaimed.

Eddy wiped the water off his face with his shirt collar. "Duh. Gives it an exotic flavour. Pay up."

Sarah slammed the cup on the ground. "No way!" she yelled over the music.

An idea struck Eddys mind. He laughed and rubbed his palms together. "What if I got you a dance with Double D? Then would you pay me another quarter?"

Sarah tried to hide her excitment. "Pft, whatever." she pulled an extra quarter out of her shoe (she kept it there for safe keeping) and placed it in Eddys hand. Eddy smiled and told Sarah he would be just one minute to go fetch Double D.

Eddy found Double D and pulled him aside. "I told the squirt youd dance with her, and she payed me. So you have to do it."

Double D raised an eyebrow. "By squirt you mean...?"

"Sarah."

"PARDON ME?"

"Its just one dance! Jeez!"

"How would you like it if I volunteered you to dance with somebody without your permission?"

"Calm down. You overreact. Quick, here she comes!"


End file.
